Seeing and Believing
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: All alone in the Grant Mansion, Iris meets one of its most famous occupants.
**A request done for my very good friend, GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

It was a cold, rainy evening at the Grant Mansion. Iris was the only one there, she was in charge of watching the house while her fiancé Eye Guy was away on business.

Iris sighed as she looked out the window. She never liked rainy days, especially when she was all alone.

Thump

Iris jumped a little.

Thump.

There it was again.

Curious, Iris decided to investigate.

As she wandered down the dark hallway, more strange noises were heard. Clanking chains, things moving, not to mention grunts and groans.

A fearful chill ran up Iris's spine. Her paranoia growing as she can't seem to find the source of the sounds and it didn't help that they were getting louder and spookier by the minute.

It wasn't until Iris heard the noises coming from one of the bedrooms. With a shaky hand, she opened the door and goes inside to see the furniture moving on its own!

Some of the furniture seemed to be moving by some sort of white strings hanging from them like they were marionettes!

Now horrified, Iris let out a huge, ear piercing scream.

The sound of her scream caused all the furniture to drop sharply on the floor. The strings moved quickly and whirled themselves together to take the form of a mummy!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The sight of the nightmarish mummy scares Iris out of the room and running for her life.

In her haste to get away, she failed to notice the scatter rug and slips right on it, causing her to fall on the floor and land on her head.

Snare-oh saw the whole thing. He caught up to Iris and carefully picked her up, gently cradling her head.

"Oh, dear." said Snare-oh. "Another scared soul." He didn't mean to frighten the poor girl. So he carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed and began tending to her wounds.

An hour later, Iris slowly began to wake up. She was startled seeing herslef in what looked like an Egyptian themed room. Before hse could fathom what's happening, her head began to throb in pain.

"Ah, you're awake."

Iris turned to her side and saw the mummy holding some sort of rag! He was probably going to mummify her!

"NO!" Iris screamed, she tried to run away, but the monster used his bandages to restrain her and put her back on the bed.

"NO! Please! I don't wanna be a mummy!" Iris wailed as she tossed and turned.

Snare-oh calmly shushed her. "Iris, you need to stay calm." he told her. "Otherwise, you're going to pass out again. You might have a concussion."

Iris froze, noting his concern. This mummy was taking care of her?

The girl stayed still.

She heard the mummy chuckle. "Thank you." He went to examining her head. "My name is Snare-oh, by the way."

"Snare-oh? Like...pharaoh?"

"Exactly." He smiled. "And I'm happy to report there's no sign of a concussion. You're fine."

"Oh, good." Iris sighed in relief, but she still felt a headache from the fall.

"But you still need to take it easy." the mummy reminded her. "You did take a nasty fall."

After a bit, Iris was feeling a lot better. She and Snare-oh sat down in the living room where a nice, cozy fire kept them warm.

"So, it was you making the furniture float?" Iris asked in surprise.

"Yes, I was rearranging his room and cleaning until you came in and startled me!" Snare-oh explained. "I thought I was the only one in the mansion, but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry." said Iris. "Those noises you were making startled me even more!"

Snare-oh bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Iris." His green eyes caught something. "Say, is that an engagement ring?"

"Huh?" Iris checked her hand. "Oh, yes it is."

"I thought so. You are Eye Guy's fiancée, he told me a lot about you."

Then the mummy started to feel mischievous. "Not to mention how ticklish you are..."

Iris gulped, her eyes wide. "Uh, I think I should go now..."

"Ah, ah, ah." Snare-oh lashed out and traps the girl in his bandages once again. "I haven't had a tickle victim in a long time."

Snare-oh held Iris's arms up and lifted her shirt up. "My, what a cute little tummy."

Iris whimpered seeing the wiggling tendrils coming towards her tickle spot.

Snare-oh began by softy stroking the tips of his bandages on Iris's sides. "Kitchy, kitchy, koooo..."

Iris bit her lip to keep her giggles in.

Aw, why aren't you laughing ?" Snare-oh teased, using one hand to tickle her tummy and the other to poke in her belly button. "You know you want to. Come on, give me a laugh."

Finally, Iris couldn't help but start laughing. "Heheheheheheahahahahahahaha!"

The mummy grinned at her. "That's a cute laugh, but we can do better." He then used all his fingers to wildly tickle her stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Iris shook her head frantically. "DOHOHOHON'T!"

"Eye Guy was right! Your tummy is terribly ticklish!" Snare-oh said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! P-PLEASE STOP!" Iris begged.

"I don't know, it's hard not to stop tickwling your wittle tummy wummy." he cooed.

Iris laughed even harder thanks to his baby talk. She cackled and giggled as she tries to escape, but the mummy was merciless, making her laugh for a long time before he lets her up,

"Sorry, I could never resist a good tickle." Snare-oh said.

"It-It's okay." Iris breathed out.

Suddenly, Iris was scooped up into the arms of Eye Guy.

"Honey!" Iris threw her arms around the many eyed alien.

"Just got home, baby!" Eye Guy said. "Sounds like you had fun tonight!"

"I suppose." Iris said playfully.

Eye Guy laughed and started nuzzling her neck in affection, making his fiancée giggle

Snare-Oh watched with amusement. "Ain't love grand?"


End file.
